Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, portable communication devices, speech-enabled devices, camera-based devices, and the like. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. In some instances, users may desire flexibility in controlling these devices, while still maintaining security of these devices.